yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
16
YUGIOH DRAK SINGER LUNA AND DRAK SINGER LEO VS JADEN CHAPTOR 16 go Magic Cylander,::siad Luna.no way i play myface down card trap jammer to stop your trap,;;said jaden.will then i play my 2ND trap card .earthbound blast this card stop your attack then i can had one with earthbound in it name,:said Luna.fin i end my turn with 3 face downs and monster in def mode,:said jaden.OK i get say your far beeter duel then every one say but that dos not mean you can beat us,::said Luna.we are drak singers and now we just how power full we are i draw,::said Leo.paly my trap card call if the immortals now had card with earthbound in it name next i play my 2ND trap card call if the hunted to re summon my power tool dragon,::then play my 3d trap card anther call if the hunted so now send my 2 monsters to my monsters to my gave to summon earthbound immortal king if the under world attack 4000 def 4000 thanks to my spell card he gets ex 1000 attack points,::then i use my monster 3d effect he get ex 1000 attack points for every monster i have out next i summon Morphtronic Radion in def,::made then i seen 3 monsters out he get 3000 attack points so now he his 8000 attack points the thanks to my monster 2d effect spell traps effects dont work on him now earthbound immortal attack jaden hero jaden life points go down form 4000 to 3600 now drak power tool dragon attack jaden wing man,::o did if forget to say that my drak power tool dragon his 2 effect witch keep him save form trap cards jaden life points go down form 3600 to 2500 i end my turn with 3 more face down cards,::said Leo.OK it my move i draw,::said Luna.not so fast Luna i paly my trap card chaos hero this trap keep me save form all attack for 1 turn,::said jaden. now paly my spell card earthbound attack this spell lot me summon 2 4 stars monsters,::next i i play fortress if drak illusion spell card now every monster out on my my and on Leo side get ex 500 attack points making Leo power tool 5300,::and make his earthbound immortal 5500 and make my drak fairy dragon 4300 now send them to my gave so i can summon earthbound immortal ice lord attack 4000 def 4000,::now thanks to Leo spell card my monster get ex 1000 attacks and ex 500 attack points thanks to my monsters effect make him 5500 now i end my tun,::said Luna. it my move i draw,::said jaden.i play monster reborn to re summon my wing man who now his 4700 attack point seen am attacking your dragon Luna life points go down form 4000 to 3600 and now use my monster effect you lose point that are the some as your monster attack points Leo life points that 4300,::said jaden.no i wont lose to you jaden i play my face down trap shadow blast2 this trap card now by sending the top 5 cards on my deck to the my grave,:: then i lose all but 10 if my points,::said Luna.Luna life points go down form 3600 to 10 Luna are you OK you dont look so good form that last attack jaden you pay for attacking my sister like that,::said Leo.next paly my spell card return if hero thanks to this card if i attack this turn witch i did then you lose 2000 life point Leo,::said jaden.Leo life points go down form 4000 to 2000 i end my tun with 2 face down cards,::said jaden.OK it my move,::said Leo.now made me mad jaden so i draw,::said Leo.now i paly my trap card power blast now ever time you draw card like you jsut did then you lsoe 1000 life points said Leo,::said jaden. Leo life points go down from 2000 to 1000 jaden we are about to win this duel ,::said Leo.will see Leo i dont plan on losing,::said jaden.now i play my final spell card sword if the immortals now sending my hand to gave grave and send my earthbound immortal to my gave i can have my drak power tool dragon and luna immortal attack your life points then all your monster face down cards get destory jaden,::said Leo.no way this cant be,::said jaden.now me Leo attack your life points jaden now lot end this duel Leo,::said Luna.jaden life points go down to 0 you lose jaden nooooooooooooooo!i lost said jaden felling to his knees now Luna lots tie him up,::said Leo.right Leo Leo Luna tie jaden up with rope tape jaden motuh shut there now that your out the way jaden me Luna are off to see who jack is dueling next mmmmmmmmphph!,::said jaden.bye bye jaden sho now you will joins yugi as he to lost to use was tied up will lot go Leo,::said Luna.right sis,::said Leo.